The University of Miami proposed D-CFAR has extensive research funding and defined programmatic strengths that span a broad area of research interests in HIV/AIDS. The Specific Aims of the Developmental Core are (1) to develop new collaborative research efforts among UM faculty and to provide trainees in the various graduate training programs a unique and relevant research training experience in HIV/AIDS, (2) provide funding for pilot studies that will develop preliminary data for peer-reviewed research applications, and (3) develop a mentorship program for minority, new or junior faculty and trainees interested in a career in basic, behavioral or clinical HIV/AIDS research, encouraging involvement in existing D-CFAR projects and international collaborations. Methods used to achieve these goals include developmental grants offered annually for pilot projects and emerging opportunities. These grants will target young investigators and those new to HIV research and promote new collaborations among behavioral, clinical and basic scientists. A mentoring program will be provided to young and minority investigators and trainees from US and international graduate/fellowship programs to provide guidance in grant writing, research methods and career development. Collaborative efforts will be facilitated through listing the D-CFAR members'research interests on the D-CFAR website, posting program announcements and RFA's from the NIH and other granting agencies and bringing together researchers to discuss potential collaborations and grant applications. Progress of this core will be assessed annually and its goals redefined as needed to meet the overall goals of the D-CFAR program. The Developmental Core will provide added value to our HIV/AIDS research program at UM through stimulation of new ideas and collaborations, increased HIV/AIDS funding opportunities at the University of Miami and in the training and mentoring of young HIV/AIDS investigators and trainees in behavioral, clinical and basic science research. Internationally, the D-CFAR will enhance the training of foreign scientists and develop and foster new collaborative research projects in targeted countries with an ultimate effect on global health. These activities will lay the foundation for a strong future CFAR application.